


Supporting Role

by Lindenharp



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [9]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clothes off....  Attention, sergeant!  Hands at your sides, eyes front.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supporting Role

“Clothes off.... Attention, sergeant! Hands at your sides, eyes front.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I see your cock is standing at attention, too. Very commendable.”

“Thank you, sir. We aim to please.”

“That was facetious. Just for that...”

“Sir, what are you doing with my socks?”

“Hanging them up neat and tidy.”

“ _There_ , sir?”

“I’m going to watch the second half of the match. If those socks are still in place at the end of it, we’ll play a nice game of our own.”

“And if they fall, what will you do, sir?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“But, sir—“

“Think uplifting thoughts, Sergeant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Beta and egging-on by the incorrigible Wendymr.


End file.
